


And I Will Change My Ways

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Peter: Better Together [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: You take Peter up on his offer, and meet him by his locker after seventh period so he can introduce you to the decathlon team.





	And I Will Change My Ways

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than the others, but I wanted to get this scene in and it probably won't fit with the next longer one I put out. Again, unbeta'd.

As soon as you got let out of seventh period, you beelined your way toward Peter's locker, having ditched your unnecessary belongings at your locker during the last passing period. You felt your face flush with embarrassment as you realized you had arrived there before Peter, and hoped you could will any redness in your cheeks away before he and Ned showed up. About thirty seconds later, your face was still slightly pink and you saw the pair approaching you quickly; they were grinning broadly at you, and waving like there was some chance you hadn't spotted them yet. Your answering smile was just as wide, though, and you waved back as they reached you.

"Hey guys," you said, hoping your voice didn't betray your nerves. "How was class?"

"Apparently less eventful inside the classrooms than out, since this guy managed to talk you into decathlon while heading to the bathroom," Ned said with an air or feeling left out of the sudden conversion. For a second, you worried Peter told Ned everything you two had discussed, but when you glanced at him over Ned's shoulder, Peter shook his head slightly.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, you patted Ned comfortingly on the shoulder. "It really wasn't that big of an event, Ned. Just, you know, Peter on his knees and begging me to _please, please_ join." You and Ned laughed as Peter spluttered indignantly.

Peter closed his locker and held out his elbow for you to loop your arm through, Ned following suit. "Come on, Ned," he said, tone dry, "best show the princess the way to the lowly decathlon that I had to utterly beg her to participate in."

You tossed your head back in laughter, and allowed them to practically drag you down the hallways dramatically, paying no mind to your peers staring you down as you passed; these two boys were fast becoming your closest friends, and not even strangers staring could take away the light joy you were feeling now. As you reached the door, they dropped your arms, and lifted theirs as they bowed dramatically. "Welcome to the meeting place of the sacred decathlon, m'lady," Ned announced dramatically. You curtsied at your friends before grabbing both of their hands and dragging them through the library doors alongside you.

Peter took the lead, shifting his hand so his fingers were threaded through yours ( _"Please don't let me be blushing,"_ you thought emphatically) and pulled the two of you toward the tables where the rest of the decathlon team was waiting.

They all looked at the three of you strangely, but nobody really said anything until you let go of each other and sat down. That's when Flash decided he couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked, looking at Mr. Harrington. "She can't just show up and decide to join the team after Pen- I mean, _Peter_ extended the invitation two weeks ago."

Peter's hand shifted on the table so it was pressed against yours without fully grasping it, and you nudged him back gently. "Actually, Speedy, I'm just here to establish an alibi," you said, sarcasm dripping from your words. You turned toward Mr. Harrington. "I get it if it's too late, but Peter and Ned said it might not be? I need some extracurriculars, and really, any excuse to destroy Flash at something," you added, turning back to the boy who was quickly becoming your nemesis, and winking at him.

Mr. Harrington laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "Of course it's not too late to join. Everyone's welcome here, especially with grades as high as yours. Practices are every other day after seventh period, and if we're meeting somewhere other than here, our team captain MJ will be sure to let you know."

You bit back a smile as you turned back toward Flash and saw his annoyed look, before glancing down to where Peter had linked his pinky across yours. You hadn't been sure about decathlon for reasons you didn't feel had any weight anymore, and now you felt silly for putting it off so long. As if sensing your thoughts, Peter pressed his finger a little more tightly against yours, and you wiggled around until they were properly linked; it was as though you were making an unspoken pinky promise to each other. _"It's all going to be fine, now. Promise,"_ it seemed to convey.

Your hands stayed there the entire length of practice, and when it was time to clear out, you were both reluctant to let go. Determined to shake the tension in the air, and to do your damnedest to keep the status quo in your friendship for a little while longer, you made sure to kiss both Ned and Peter on the cheek with your goodbyes; if you lingered a half second longer on Peter, well. Only you had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> the responses to these have been amazing! you're all so kind! I think it goes without saying that I'm likely to put out another piece, but feedback is loved and appreciated nonetheless! Suggestions are welcome as well, and as I get more comfortable with reader-insert, I think I'm open to requests for stand-alones as well, with basically any Marvel characters.


End file.
